


Moon and stars

by shipperandsinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperandsinner/pseuds/shipperandsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first poem-ism thing I wrote in my journal, its really really tiny; don't judge too hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and stars

My heart was the moon,   
my fingers the stars  
and I held the milky way in my eyes  
when you told me  
you'd rather have the sun.


End file.
